Handcuffs and Roses
by Dotti55
Summary: This story is set in the "Always There" universe. This is about a year after Christine has come to Whammy's and it's her first birthday there. It is after BB so she and L have become very close. One of my readers wanted a more detailed LxChristine story.


Handcuffs and Roses

Christine gasped as she opened her office door and saw the vase of beautiful roses sitting on her desk. She dropped her keys on the desk and picked up the card that was laying in-between the blooms.

"I hope you enjoy the roses in celebration of your birth, and hope you can join me for dinner after you conclude your day. L." written in his very recognizable hand. She nearly squealed in delight; she couldn't remember the last time she received flowers, let alone beautiful roses such as these.

"Oh, L these are so beautiful." She whispered, gingerly touching and sniffing the perfect blooms.

"Happy Birthday Dr. Thompson!" a chorus called behind her. She turned around to be faced with three very bright faces, blonde, red and white-haired, waving home made cards at her.

"L told us it was gonna be your birthday today so we've been working on cards and picked out a cool present." Mello told her handing her his first. The first thing she noticed was the tell tale chocolate thumbprint on the back which made her giggle, and then she studied the card with a big rose drawn on it. Inside it read, "Happy Birthday, Dr. Thompson to one of the few people who don't suck around here." She burst out laughing until she saw his very serious face.

"Is it funny? I really mean it." He said, a pout of epic proportions growing on his face. She reached down and hugged him to her.

"Oh I'm not laughing at it, Mello I think it's wonderful, it makes me very happy that you think I don't suck." His pout turned into an epic smile.

"So crude, Mello, " Near said clutching a robot in one hand and his card in the other.

"She likes it doesn't she!" Mello sneered back and handed her a small box. "Here, Watari helped us pick it out. We know girls like things like this."

"Wait let her read the cards first!" Matt chimed in handing her his card, and Near handed his to her at the same time. She took the box and put it in her lap until she read the other two cards. Matt's card was simple, it read Happy Birthday in big letters across the front, and then she opened it. There was an ear splitting siren noise that came out of the card, startling her so badly she dropped the card and screamed, making Matt and Mello practically fall over laughing. They stopped laughing long enough to high-five each other and began laughing again. Near couldn't hide his amusement over it either, he was grinning from ear to ear. When Christine's heart slowed down she picked the card up again and slowly re-opened. It screamed at her again but this time she was ready for it. Inside was written, "Hope you have a screaming good time! From Matt."

"Honestly Matt you almost made this my last birthday!" Christine said laughing.

"It's just a little sound chip," Matt said trying to stop laughing, "Didja like it?" She stared at him.

"Oh yes, Matt I absolutely LOVED that." She said sarcastically and that only made him laugh more.

She picked up Neal's card and slowly peeked into the envelope.

"Dr. Thompson, that kind of behavior is not something I would subscribe to, so you needn't worry." Near told her twirling his hair. Matt stuck his tongue out at him while Mello mimicked him silently.

"Boys…" Christine warned and continued to open the card. The card had brilliantly colored balloons adorning the front, and inside more balloons framed the words, "Happy Birthday, Dr. Thompson, hope you have many more and you spend them all here. Near"

"Boorrrringggg" Matt and Mello said in chorus and started laughing. Near steadfastly ignored them and stared at Christine for her reaction.

"Oh, Near this is a lovely, lovely card. Thank you so much, and believe me, I intend to be here for them all." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her, then turned and stuck his tongue out at the other two.

"Okay, now you have to open the present." Mello said to her tapping the box on her lap.

"Yea, like he said Watari got it for us. What do we know about what lady doctors want for their birthday?" Matt said giggling, digging his hands into his pockets. Christine unwrapped the small box to find a small velvet jewelry box. She opened that up to find a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh boys, these are beautiful!"

"Watari said you'd like them, he said you had good taste." Mello said smiling up at her. She looked at all three faces, all smiling up at her and the love she had for them all radiated through her and she felt pleasantly warm.

"You've made this the most fun birthday I can remember having!" she said and that just made them smile wider.

"Wait till you see the cake Watari made for you!" Mello added and Matt covered his mouth with his hands.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, jerk!" he yelled at him and Christine laughed.

"It's alright, I'll be suitably surprised when I see it, believe me. Now….as much fun as this is, you better get to class so you won't be too late." She warned. They nodded and ran out of the door, yelling "Happy Birthday" once more as they departed. She sat there for a moment and just enjoyed the moment. She ran her fingers over the earrings, marveling at the sparkle. She took them out and put them in her ears, and pulled out her compact mirror and admired them. They were pear shaped and were big enough to look beautiful but not ostentatious. They hung down just a little ways below her ear lobe, two little diamonds between the small ones in her ear and the larger pear shaped one. They sparkled beautifully in her ears as well. That was something she had never purchased herself, diamonds, and now she had some in her ears and some around her neck. She giggled like a schoolgirl and was really glad she was alone, she would have been so embarrassed.

She pulled herself together, she had to get her office up and ready for the daily onslaught of whatever the rest of her children would come up with today, birthday or no birthday, she was on. She arranged her cards on her desk, open so they would stand up, thought better of it with Matt's when it went off again and lay that one down. She had only been here at Whammy's for just barely over a year, and already it seemed like home. She took one more big sniff of her roses and then got to work.

She arrived at L's apartment at about 6:00. She had gone back to her apartment to shower and change; she'd been there many, many times but this was different. He had invited her to dinner via roses, she imagined this one would be a little bit more special. She knocked and was surprised to see Watari open the door before she could. He smiled at her, backed out of the way and opened the door wider to allow her access. She giggled slightly as he then bowed to her and escorted her into the living room. He poured her a glass of what turned out to be champagne, handed it to her and then went over to the dining room table and began to prepare it for dinner. She sat down and sipped the champagne, closed her eyes and savored it as it went down her throat. It was brilliant, she didn't think she'd ever tasted better champagne.

"I hope the Dom Perignon is to your liking, Christine." Her eyes flew open at the name and she stared wide eyed at Watari.

"Oh my God, Dom Perignon? This is Dom Perignon? No wonder it's so delicious!" she exclaimed taking another sip. Watari laughed quietly as he came over with a tray of hors devours and offered them to her. Her eyes widened again, she couldn't have gotten this kind of treatment at the best restaurant. She reached for one and took a bite, she nearly moaned in pleasure it was so delicious.

"Oh, Watari the bruschetta it's just mouth watering, oh my goodness this is so wonderful!" she reached up for another and took another big bite, following it with a bigger sip of champagne. It was then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's L?" she asked munching on yet another hors devours.

"He's down with the boys. He did ask me to make sure you were suitably entertained and to tell you he would be back very soon." She nodded and finished the glass of champagne, and Watari refilled it without her having to ask. She sipped at it again, closing her eyes and enjoying the flavor again.

Watari returned the bottle to its holder and turned to look at her. She looked beautiful in a black cocktail dress that was perfectly suited to her figure. It was scoop necked and her necklace and earrings worked beautifully together. The black stiletto heels rounded off the outfit perfectly. Her red hair was down around her shoulders for a change as she always wore it up while she was working. He sighed, were he 30 years younger L would have a fight on his hands, and judging by the way L had directed how he wanted to celebrate her birthday, it most likely would have been a definite fight. He had never seen L so meticulous about something that was not a case, and it impressed him. Obviously the good doctor was very special to him, not that he would openly admit it. Since they had become, to put it delicately, closer during the BB case, he had noticed a change in L, and it was definitely for the better and gave Christine all the credit.

The object of his thoughts came through the door at that moment. Christine stood up, sipping her champagne as L came into the livingroom. He stopped for a moment, appraising Christine without obvious expression but Watari could almost hear his pulse rising, and couldn't stop a grin crossing his face. L's hands immediately found their way into his front pockets and he cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Christine I am very glad you were able to accept my invitation." He said smiling and walking over to her, "I see you approved of the boys' present." He reached out and touched an earring watching it sparkle in the light.

"Watari has exquisite taste." She answered smiling at L's guardian who then bowed again and she giggled. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand looking surprised. Both L and Watari had to laugh at her expression, it was priceless.

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from." She said finally uncovering her mouth.

"Dom Perignon". Watari stated and was in front of her in a flash pouring her another glass. He poured one for L as well, who looked at it slightly askance and then finally took it. He sipped it, seemed to savor it for a moment before he swallowed.

"Not bad as far as champagnes go" he stated and took another sip. Christine looked at him aghast.

"Not bad? L this is brilliant champagne, the taste is incomparable!" she exclaimed and took another sip as if to prove it to him. He smiled at her and finished his champagne.

"I will not dispute the flavor of the champagne with you; it's your birthday and you're entitled to win. I think, however, that we should have dinner before you drink the entire bottle." She smiled back and they walked over to the table.

Watari removed the covers from the dishes in front of them and Christine marveled at the food before her. She looked up at Watari who explained.

"I had the head chef from Stef's in London prepare the dishes. I assumed Italian would be the safe way to go. You are presented with Petto di Pollo alla Boscaiola, which is breast of chicken cooked in a light wild mushroom sauce with sun dried tomatoes, honey and roasted pine nuts, along with vegetables and potatoes." He watched L's nose wrinkle in disdain and then uncovered L's dish which had something much more agreeable to him, several crème filled canolli sprinkled with chocolate chips. There was also a large dish of fresh fruit filled with all of L's favorites and topped with several strawberries. That put a large smile on L's face and Christine couldn't help smiling with him. He then looked to her with a serious expression.

"My first desire was to take you to dinner somewhere other than Whammy's for a change, but Watari who was concerned for my safety and yours, assured me that you would not mind dining here again, especially if we provided an entirely different menu. I hope that this is agreeable to you?" Christine reached across the table and took his hand.

"L this is beautiful, thank you. I actually believe I am going to enjoy this more." L smiled again and for a moment Christine thought he was going to kiss her, but he glanced in Watari's direction and pulled back. Watari was very aware of what happened and after pouring Christine wine for her dinner, he excused himself, saying he would be back soon with desert, and left the apartment.

"He's very good at knowing when it might be a good idea to leave." L said smiling

"So, are you going to finish what you were starting before you realized you were being watched?" Christine asked and almost laughed as he tried very hard to look surprised. He finally leaned over to her and kissed her.

"Happy birthday." He told her as he pulled away. Christine smiled and touched his cheek with her fingers.

"It certainly is." She answered and kissed him back, brushing her tongue against his lips, forcing herself into his mouth, which really wasn't that much of a force, he let her in willingly. She smiled as she heard him moan into the kiss before he pulled away.

"You'd better eat your dinner before it gets cold," L told her when he got his breath back. She knew she was being a bit more aggressive with the help of Mr. Dom, but that was something she'd always wanted to do. She smiled and then nodded. It would be a shame to waste this fabulous looking food he'd had prepared for her, although she was rather looking forward to desert.

They ate dinner the way they always did when they were together; by talking through it. Their discussions covered all kinds of territory, and went from friendly banter to strident discussions depending on the topic. It always ended with them laughing when it started to get strident at just how ridiculous they were getting. L had begun to truly enjoy the champagne after Christine had taken one of his strawberries and dunked it into her champagne and then popped it into his mouth. At first he looked annoyed, and then he began to enjoy the mixtures of the flavors. He then dropped as many strawberries as he could into the glass and poured champagne over them till the glass was filled. He waited a few moments and then pulled the first one out, savoring every little bite.

"You're going to be very drunk off of strawberries." Christine said laughing. L looked up at her and smiled.

"I don't get drunk. I have much more control that that." He answered fighting the glass for the last strawberries at the bottom. After getting them out of the glass he then picked up the glass and drank all it's contents and turned his eyes back to Christine.

"You see? Perfectly fine. Are you ready for dessert?" he asked, his eyes dancing merrily at the thought of more sweets.

"Absolutely!" she answered emptying the champagne bottle into her glass. L got up and went to his desk to call Watari. Christine giggled as she noted a slight sway to his walk, but decided it would be best not to bring it up. He sat at his desk and pushed the intercom button.

"Yes, L?"

"We are in need of dessert!" L answered, a slight slur to his speech.

"Immediately. Are you..alright?" Christine could detect an edge of humor to Watari's question.

"Indeed. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard something different in your speech. I will be right there." L looked confused for a few moments but before he could question it, his computer buzzed letting him know one of his contacts was trying to reach me. He turned towards the main screen and answered the call.

"This is L."

"L, information on the sudden death of the police inspector and his team in Paris."

"Go ahead."

Christine listened as she drank her champagne. It amazed her how he snapped immediately into the L she had first met with that call, no sign of the merriment that was in his eyes just moments before as he spoke to Watari. He was now all no nonsense, detective L and she sighed, hoping the humor would return when his call was over. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Watari, surrounded by the boys, yelling Happy Birthday as they came thru the door. In front of them Watari was pushing his trolley, with the biggest and most beautiful birthday cake Christine had ever seen. It was three tiers with white frosting adorned with red roses around each tier with green stems below each rose down the sides of the cake. The top of the cake had "Happy Birthday, Christine" across the top with stethoscope beside her name and little "MD's" all around it.

"I told you it awesome!" Mello said closing the door behind him, laughing at the expression on Christine's face. She had never had a cake so beautiful and it definitely showed in her face. Her hands were clasped together like a little girl and it took every ounce of control within her not to jump up and down. Watari rolled it over to her, smiled and then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Christine. We hope it meets your approval?" She looked from the cake to Watari to the boys, and then turned around to look at L who had stood up from his desk, having finished to conversation and was walking towards her, hands in pockets, a small smile on his face.

"It's the most amazing, most beautiful cake I have ever seen." She said returning her gaze to Watari.

"Watari, I'm going to need the file on the Parisian inspector's death, I just got new information I have to check against what I already have" L said quietly and Watari nodded.

"Of course. I will be right back with it." Watari answered and left.

"I'm glad you like the cake," L said turning his gaze towards her, and she was glad to see it soften as he spoke to her. "Boys, have a seat, it's time to cut this as soon as Watari returns." The trio all scurried to find a seat. Christine turned to L and touched his arm.

"We can do this later if there is a pressing case." He smiled and shook his head.

"No, it is your birthday today. I will excuse myself if necessary, but you will celebrate today. I do appreciate your offer, however."

Watari came thru the door again, carrying a large green binder which he handed to L. L took it and went back to his desk, and was suddenly aware of being stared it. He turned around and saw all eyes were on him as if waiting for permission to begin.

"Please continue, I will join you shortly." He said and that's all everyone needed. The boys and Watari went into a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday and Christine blew out the candles on the top of the cake after making her silent wish.

Watari then began the task of cutting the enormous cake starting the first smaller tier. He gave Christine a huge piece and then cut pieces for the boys. Once they were all set, comparing who got the biggest piece, he cut a large piece and put it on a plate and took it over to L. L looked up at him and smiled, then eyed the cake hungrily.

"Watari come back here and join us, you've served us quite enough for one night!" Christine called.

"She's right. Go on, if I need anything I will let you know." L added. Watari nodded and joined the others after cutting himself a rather large piece of cake. Mello laughed at him.

"Geez Watari you wanna save some for everyone else?" he told him and started the entire table laughing. Christine snuck a glance over at L who was in his trademark position, the fork dangling from his forefinger and thumb as he stared at the screen in front him. She thought about her birthday wish and grinned.

L finally joined them an hour later, going over and getting another large piece of cake. Watari had finished his and had begun clearing the table of the dinner dishes and used dessert dishes. Christine got up to help him and was given quite a stern look from him and immediately sat back down. Near and Mello had left the table and had been peering over L's shoulder for a while as he worked. He had pointed out things and answered pertinent questions about the case they had come up with, explaining his thoughts on certain information and asking them for theirs. Matt and sat back in his chair, bringing his feet up to lie on the chair across from him, and pulled out his game, apparently working on a case was not on his agenda tonight.

L had sent the boys back to the living room when he received another call from his contact. As Watari finished Christine stood up again and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you so much for all of your hard work, Whammy," she said using his real name to show just how much she appreciated it, "This was simply the best birthday I can ever remember having. Thank you." She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." He said smiling back.

"Watari, I have one more request before you retire for the night, "L added, "Perhaps another bottle of champagne and a big bowl of strawberries?" Christine laughed thinking she knew exactly what he was going to do with the strawberries. Watari's smile was almost evil.

"Ofcourse, L. I will return in just a few moments." He said and Christine expected him to wiggle his eyebrows, although she couldn't understand why.

"Boys, I believe it's past your bedtime." L said to the trio. There were groans and pleas to stay longer but L shook his head.

"I am sorry, but there is school tomorrow." Mello snickered walking towards the door.

"Yea, right. School. You just want to be alone with Dr. Thompson." Then he ran out of the door laughing. Matt started laughing until L's rather stern gaze stopped him cold. He grabbed Near and ran out of the door behind Mello, Near's socked feet nearly leaving the ground he was pulling him so fast. Christine looked back at L and they both started laughing.

"I think we've been found out." She said walking over to him. He shrugged and brought one hand up to her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"They are far too intelligent to not know," he said, "I find I enjoy your hair down like this." He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered and he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're very welcome" he said and brought his lips to hers again, this time pulling her closer to him, their bodies as close as they could possibly be.

The door opened behind them and Watari walked in with the champagne and the strawberries. They didn't hear him right away, so for a moment Watari just stood there for a moment, enjoying a sight he never thought he'd see. He backed out and closed the door quietly again, gave them a few moments and then came back in a second time, knocking first. This time they had heard him and had separated by the time he walked in. He walked over to the table and poured two more glasses of champagne and set the bowl of strawberries down next to them. He then wished them good-night and left quickly so neither of them could see the happy smile on his face.

L walked over to the table, picked up the glasses and handed them to her, then picked up the strawberries, bottle and the sugar bowl. He carried them into the bedroom and put them on the bedside table. Christine followed him with the glasses and sat down on the bed holding them.

"I have read of something that I wish to try," L said as she sat, "I never thought I'd appreciate the flavor of champagne so I haven't tried it before now." He took a strawberry and dipped it into the champagne in one of the glasses. He then rolled it in sugar and offered it to Christine. She leaned in and took a bite and closed her eyes in bliss.

"L this is wonderful." She said and he popped the rest into his mouth.

"Yes, it is very agreeable." He said and she giggled.

"No, its yummy not agreeable." She corrected. He looked at her, his gaze suddenly serious.

"L does not say…yummy." With that Christine burst into almost hysterical laughter. L let her laugh as he prepared another strawberry. This time he took the first bite and then fed her the rest. He leaned forward and licked the strawberry/champagne sweetness from her lips, then pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She set the glass down and reached up, her hands on either side of his face. She allowed his tongue full access to her mouth, and then used hers to toy with his. They pulled apart for just a moment and then attacked each others mouths again. Christine reached down and pulled on L's shirt. He got the message and pulled away long enough for her to pull it off over his head. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, trailing down to his chest as her fingers moved down as well. She heard him moan above her as she kissed down to his nipples, licking and sucking on them, as her hands continued to stroke his chest. He pulled her hands away and kissed her fingers. He reached behind her to find the zipper to her dress.

"It almost seems a shame to remove it, it looks beautiful on you." He whispered as he found it and pulled it down.

"Thank you, but it wrinkles terribly." She said laughing as he slipped it off her shoulders. She stood so he could slip it all the way off. He then reached behind her and to her surprise with one quick movement of her fingers, her bra fell to the floor. She stared at him and it was his turn to chuckle.

"Practice." He said and began to return the favor of kissing her neck, his hands trailing down her body ahead of his lips. Christine moaned and let her head fall back as his lips found her breast, latching onto on nipple and sucking as his other hand stroked the other. He pushed her back against the bed, making her lie down. He moved to the other breast, blowing and sucking on that one until it stood at attention like it's partner. He then sat up and looked down at her, her face colored with passion.

"Something else I've always wanted to try," he whispered, reaching into the drawer beside him. Christine frowned when she heard the jangle of metal and then felt the coolness of it around her left wrist. He quickly attached the other end to the top of the headboard. Handcuffs? Her mind questioned and before she could protest he had quickly produced another pair and done the same thing with her other hand. She found herself pulling at them both trying to see if they would come loose.

"Don't bother, they're real handcuffs. You won't get out of them." She looked at him and couldn't conceal the touch of fear she felt.

"You do have the keys for these?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Indeed."

"I have to stop you from reading so much.." she said, smirking up at him. He got up and closed the door to the bedroom, just in case. He removed his jeans when he turned back around, and it was all Christine could do to keep from groaning her desire for him at the moment. His body although thin, was beautifully toned, the paleness of his skin a beautiful contrast to the soft thatch of black hair at the base of his healthy cock. She closed her eyes for a moment, thanking whatever deity made her birthday wish come true. She opened them again as she felt L come back and kiss her chest again. He then turned to the table and took a strawberry and prepared it, then dragged it down between her breasts, licking the trail of sugar it left behind. This time she let the groan out, she pulled on the handcuffs as he trailed the strawberry around her left nipple, and licked around it, then doing the same to the right. He then brought the strawberry up to her lips, pushing it gently into her mouth. She took it, savoring the flavor, then his lips were on hers, his tongue joining hers, retrieving bits of strawberry.

He pulled away from her and got another strawberry. This time he dragged it down towards her navel, licking from the bottom of her breasts to her navel. He pulled her panties down past her legs and off, following the action with the strawberry. He drug the strawberry all the way down to her mound, where he began to rub her clitoris with it, and around her opening. Christine cried out at the sensation, the cool strawberry rubbing around here every growing heat was something she'd never felt before and it was driving her insane. L looked up at her and ate the strawberry as she watched, her entire body flushing with excitement as he did so. He then reached for the champagne glass and, sipped a little and replaced it. He then leaned down and began to lick her, the sip of champagne still on his tongue. Christine nearly screamed, as she felt the bubbles assault her most vulnerable area. L then began to suck on her clitoris, moving his hands to her hips to hold her in place. He licked and sucked, his tongue pausing to dip inside her for a few moments before attacking again.

Christine could feel the handcuffs rub against her wrists but she couldn't stop moving. What he was doing was so delicious she couldn't hold still, and not being able to do anything was driving her mad; although she had to admit there was something about it that heightened her enjoyment and she was almost embarrassed by it. Then she felt the buildup of what she knew was going to be an amazing orgasm, from the feel of how it was starting she hoped she lived through it.

L could feel the change in her body, her legs began to tremble and she began to call his name, he knew she was close. He stopped for a moment, letting his fingers replace his tongue as he reached for another sip of champagne. He returned with his mouth and Christine bucked up against him.

"L….don't stop..oh God don't stop.." she cried as her orgasm rushed at her like a freight train. She pulled so hard on the handcuffs she nearly lifted off the bed, her entire body on fire. L held onto her as she rode it out, her body trembling with the force of it. When he felt her finally fall back against the bed he crawled up her body and found her mouth, kissing her deeply. She could taste a mixture of champagne and herself and it was intoxicating.

"Forget what I said about you not reading…" she panted when he released her mouth and he laughed.

"I'll remember that." He said, grinding against her, once again kissing her neck. He began to worry at one spot and then thought better of it, she did have to face the children tomorrow. He moved down to a spot above her breast and began to bite and suck at it until it was glowing a lovely red. He moved his hips so that his cock was at her entrance, and began to push inside slowly. Christine's hands pulled again at the handcuffs, her legs opening wider to accommodate L's girth. L pushed himself up on his hands as he was finally encased in her warmth, feeling her muscles welcome him in and tighten around him. He groaned his pleasure and began to move inside of her, his thrust driving himself deeply within her.

Frustrated with not being able to hold him she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. L's mouth alternated from her's to her nipples, bringing them back to hard little points as his thrust increased in power. Christine's hips lifted to meet each one of his thrusts, crying out with pleasure with each one.

L relaxed his arms and pressed their bodies together, their sweat making their bodies slide back and forth with each thrust. He felt his own release beginning, coiling up in his stomach powerfully, just waiting for the right moment. He reached between them, his fingers finding her clitoris again and began to rub it, as he thrust, and Christine started seeing stars behind her closed eyelids.

Suddenly his release exploded through him, just as he felt hers begin, her muscles closing around his cock as her legs tightened around him. They both cried out as it rocked through them, knocking the breath out of both of them. He held her for a few moments as their bodies came back to normal. He reached into the drawer and felt around for the key. He lifted up and unlocked the first set of cuffs and then the second. He pulled them off her wrists and and kissed each one, frowning at the slight bruising he saw there.

When she was freed the first thing she did was wrap her arms around L and hold him to her. She kissed his shoulders, and ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. There were words she wanted desperately to say, but she knew she couldn't; he wouldn't want to hear them. So she said them to herself as she held on to him.

"I apologize for the slight bruising. I will find some softer ones next time." He said as he slid from on top of her and next to her, holding her against him.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. And I have to tell you, it was amazing." He smiled as he looked over at her.

"Good. Then I shall have to find something else for next time." He said and she giggled. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed another strawberry. He threw it into his mouth and Christine looked up at him.

"More strawberries?" she asked and he nodded.

"Must keep my strength up for the next round." He said and eyed her evilly. She sat up and reached over him to the bowl and grabbed on herself.

"Then I must do the same." She said laughing and he pulled her back down into a long kiss.

Christine thought this was the best birthday she could remember having, and looked forward to the next ones like she never had before.


End file.
